


Periwinkle Blue

by tfm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: In the frozen expanse of Eiselcross, Beau finds a flower.Minor canon divergence for episode 118. Tumblr prompt from megabees3.
Relationships: mentioned Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Periwinkle Blue

In among the white, Beau caught a speck of blue.

If she hadn’t been specifically looking out for it, she didn’t think she would have noticed it. There were far more important things to be looking out for, after all.

But, these days, something bordering on about half of Beau’s brain capacity was spent thinking about Yasha.

Well...not thinking about Yasha, technically. It wasn’t as though Beau spent the long, arduous treks through the snow fantasizing about those muscles, wondering what they would be like wrapped around her…okay, maybe a little bit. Moreso, she spent her time planning out what was going to be either the most epically successful, or the most embarrassingly failed attempts at wooing someone that Beau had ever heard of.

She didn’t technically _need_ a rare flower from the tundras of Eiselcross, but it would be something pretty cool to tie the whole thing together. Beau could just imagine it now, a fey cat with the sign “follow me” taped to its back, and a beautiful, exotic flower pinned to it just so.

So when she saw that quick flash of color against the bright white snow, Beau came to a halt. Half a second later, Fjord stumbled into her. ‘Hey, man, watch it.’

‘You’re the one that stopped,’ Fjord grumbled. ‘Did you see something?’

Beau had seen something. She scanned the ground around her to try and find it again. The problem with that, though, was that they were halfway down a very steep hill that almost all of the others had sledded down (with Caleb having made a hasty, Polymorphed disappearance). Finally, she spotted it.

It was a decent way to the left, and far enough in the distance that Beau was amazed she’d even spotted it. The skeleton of a large, felled tree, maybe taken out by an avalanche (hopefully not by a giant snow worm) spanned a gully of sorts, and at the bottom of the gully was a tiny patch of color.

Beau stared at the patch with a renewed focus. The snow was thinner there, but the way rocks and ice filled the gully meant that it would be difficult to get to. Or it would have been if Beau wasn’t dope as fuck. ‘Hey Fjord?’

Fjord seemed to sense the glimmer of recklessness in her voice. ‘Yes?’ he asked, in trepidation.

‘You wanna help me do something real stupid?’

It was a bad idea, Beau thought, as she edged along the trunk of the tree. They were on their own up here, and the rest of the Mighty Nein were waiting at the bottom of the mountain for them, hopefully all in one piece. It would be the stupidest fucking thing that after everything that Eiselcross had thrown at them, it was trying to pick flowers that ended up killing Beau.

Somehow, that made them way more enticing.

‘I could just Thunderstep down and get them,’ Fjord offered. Beau gave him a look.

‘You mean the spell that causes a really loud sound and shakes everything around it?’ Beau asked, staring up at the snow-covered mountain.

‘I mean...yeah? What’s the worst that could happen?’

‘We could all die?’ In any case. It was way more romantic if Beau picked the flowers herself. She couldn’t well go to Yasha and say “here, Fjord got these for you.” That would have been sending some really weird mixed messages.

‘Alright then, what’s _your_ plan?’

‘You’re going to grab my ankles while I dangle off the edge,’ Beau told him. Fjord stared at her.

There was a beat of silence. Then:

‘Alright, let’s do it.’

Five minutes later, Beau was maybe regretting things a little. Not enough, though, to tell Fjord to pull her up. Her pant legs were rolled up a little, and he was grabbing onto bare skin; the icy wind was biting into her, and the blood was rushing to her head. Even with Fjord’s help, Beau still had to stretch considerably.

The patch was a little bigger than she’d first realized. Half a dozen  tiny plants with periwinkle blue, bell-shaped flowers. The flowers themselves were small enough that Beau decided it would be easier to pull a whole plant, than to just try and get a flower.

‘Are you almost done?’ Fjord huffed with the effort of keeping hold. ‘You only need one, right?’

‘I don’t weigh _that_ much,’ Beau shot back at him. She’d lifted her head up to do so, and the shift in her center of gravity was enough that Fjord’s hands slipped and Beau fell flat on her ass on the cold, hard rocks below. ‘ _Fuck_!’

‘Shit! Sorry, are you okay?’ Fjord at least had the good grace to sound abashed at the situation, but Beau didn’t care about any of that. She rolled over quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through her whole body.

She hadn’t crushed any of the flowers.

T hat was the important thing. Beau waved an unconcerned hand up at Fjord, and began to pick the flowers. Much easier, now that she was the right way up. They were soft, delicate things, and yet to be able to grow here, in a place where the only life they’d seen was the life that had been trying to kill them…well, they must have been much more hardy than anyone could have imagined.

Beau picked just one of the plants.

She couldn’t bring herself to take advantage of this near miracle, to take the last vestige of plant-life that flourished in this cold, dangerous place. One would be enough. 

Flora clutched delicately in her hand, Beau climbed out of the gully. Everything hurt, but none of that mattered.

‘When will you give it to her?’ Fjord asked, when Beau had finally made her way out of the gully. Beau could hardly fail to notice that her aches and pains lessened a little when he gave her a light shoulder punch.

Beau grinned. ‘You’ll see,’ she said. ‘It’s gonna be dope.’


End file.
